Redressement
by Asrial
Summary: les impots tombent sur le rable de Tony. Il ne déclare pas tout et arnaque l'état ! c'est un scandale. direction, le tribunal. heureusement que Tony a toujours son téléphone sur lui tient.


Redressement

Tony détestait aller devant le tribunal. Qu'il soit politique, comme lorsque le sénateur Stern avait tenté de lui barboter ses armures ou qu'il soit pénal. Ou administratif, comme aujourd'hui.

Il avait reçu la convocation une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'il était enterré jusqu'aux sourcils dans la reconstruction de sa maison de Malibu. Pestant, râlant et marmottant dans sa barbe comme une vieille chamelle agacée, il était rentré à New York pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait encore.

Il avait commencé par passer un savon a son service compta bien sûr. Pourquoi les impôts lui tombaient dessus encore ? Le service entier s'était mis au boulot pour voir ce qui avait pu leur échapper mais rien. Tout était parfait pour eux. Alors à moins qu'une nouvelle loi à la con soit passé entre minuit et deux heures du matin sans que personne soit prévenu (et encore, c'était le boulot du juridique de leur remonter ce genre d'infos, ce qu'ils ne manquaient pas de faire avec une délectation sadique qui expliquait tout ou partie de la haine farouche entre les deux services) tout était absolument carré pour eux.

Tony avait donc déposé un bisou sur le crane de son compagnon qui l'avait informé qu'il allait rejoindre leurs amis au restau pour un petit repas entre Avengers et qu'il n'aurait qu'à les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini. Puis Tony avait quitté la tour après une dernière petite claque sur les fesses de Loki qui avait râlé comme toujours quand il s'amusait à ce genre de familiarité en public, faisant éclater de rire Thor et rougit le fils de Tony. Vision avait un peu de mal à s'adapter au tactile. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas Jarvis, Vision était quand même à 98% l'IA qu'avait accouché Tony avec les années. Sans doute la seule chose, avec le jotun, qui avait empêché Tony de sombrer dans une profonde dépression. Depuis que Vision s'était installée à la tour, Tony se dépêchait de créer une IA de qualité pour remplacer Jarvis. Ce ne serait jamais pareil bien sûr. Mais il en avait créé un. Il pouvait le refaire. Monday, Friday et tous les autres étaient bien gentilles, mais elles n'avaient pas ce qui faisait de JARVIS son fils. Tony préparait un petit frère aux petits oignons à son ainé. En grand sage malgré son jeune âge physique relatif, Vision ne disait rien et laissait faire. C'était Tony. Quand il avait une idée quelque part, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Bref.

Happy s'arrêta devant le tribunal. Comme toujours, une véritable marée de journalistes l'attendait. Comment ces vautours étaient-ils au courant de tout en permanence ? C'était consternant. Tony allait finir par acheter des organes de presse lui aussi. Ça leur ferait les pieds tient !  
Il passa entre les journalistes à grand renforts de « pas de commentaire » quand on lui poussa de force sous le nez des micros pendant qu'on lui hurlait aux oreilles. Tony Stark ne déclarait pas ses impôts ? Détournement ? Paradis fiscaux ? Ça sentait bon pour les ventes tout ça !

Tony finit par parvenir à entrer dans le bâtiment. Ses avocats lui firent signe.

« - On va pas tarder à nous appeler. »

Presque immédiatement, un greffier leur fit signe. Ils entrèrent. Des journalistes accrédités attendaient déjà dans la salle. Eux au moins savaient être discrets et silencieux.  
Tony s'assit près de ses avocats dans le box des accusés. La cours entra puis les responsables des impôts.

« - Ministère public contre Tony Stark. Monsieur Stark, vous êtes accusés de détournement, blanchiment d'argent et déduction frauduleuse. Que plaidez-vous ? »  
« - Que je ne sais même pas de quoi vous me parlez. »

Les journalistes et une partie du publique gloussa a la grande irritation du juge.

« - Vous êtes accusé d'avoir déduit près de 150 000 dollars en moyenne de vos revenus, chaque mois, depuis mai 2012 et c'est en augmentation. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ? »  
« - Quel poste ? »  
« - Comment ça quel poste ? »  
« - Je déduis mes dons aux œuvres de charités et tout le bataclan. Donc : quel poste que je puisse regarder de quoi il s'agit. » Il avait déjà son StarkPad à la main avec ses comptes en ligne.  
« - C'est renseigné en provision de bouche ! On ne déduit pas ses provisions de bouche ! Et encore moins à ce niveau ! Le panier repas c'est 4 dollars par jour ! »

Tony éclata de rire.

« - Ha ! Ca ! Ah ben si je les déduits. Je déduis tout ce que me coute l'entretien des Avengers comme me le permet la loi »

Un véritable brouhaha monta dans le publique.

« - Vous voulez me faire croire que vous dépensez 150 000 dollars par mois pour nourrir six personnes ? »  
« - Douze. »  
« - Quoi douze ? »  
« - Ben oui, y a douze Avengers, pas six. »

Encore une stupeur certaine dans la salle. Sans compter que tout était retransmis en direct à la télé. Comment ça douze ?

« - Douze ? »  
« - Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, WarMachine, mon mamour et moi."  
"- …Ca fait onze."  
"- Et le Directeur du SHIELD."  
"- Nick Fury est mort."  
« - Ca c'est une notion très aléatoire. Tant que je n'aurais pas vu moi-même son cadavre, coupé la tête, mit un pieu dans le cœur et brulé ses restes en deux fois, je pourrais pas vous certifier qu'il est bien mort. Et encore, même comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de revenir me hanter et me mordiller les orteils la nuit. »

Le public se mit à hurler de rire.

« - STARK ! »  
« - Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il est pire que du chiendent. Mais je vous parlais du nouveau directeur. »  
« - ….Y a un nouveau directeur ? »  
« - yep ! »  
« - C'est qui ? »  
« - Phil Coulson. »  
« - C'est qui ? »

Tony renifla.

« - Un type gentil. Encore trop. Attendez quelques années et il sera pire que Fury. » Il avait été dressé pour ça par Fury justement. « Mais ce n'est pas la question. Les Avengers sont nés autours de Coulson. Vous ne savez pas qui c'est mais croyez moi. Sans lui, on serait pas là. »

Le juge fit un effort sur lui-même pour revenir au cœur du débat pendant que tout le monde murmurait. C'était QUI ce type ? Et puis…le mamour de Stark ? Quoi ? Les magazines people allaient tourner hystériques  
A l'autre bout des USA, Fury hurlait de rire pendant que Phil faisait la gueule. Flute, son anonymat ! Bon, ça allait lui permettre de revenir au grand jour et ce n'était pas un mal. Mais quand même ! Flute pour le principe !

« - La question n'est pas là, Stark. Même à 12 bonhommes, on ne dépense pas 150 000 dollars pour nourrir aussi peu de monde ! »  
« - Bah si »  
« - mais non ! »  
« - mais si ! »  
« - PROUVEZ LE ! »  
« - D'accord. »

Le juge en resta la bouche ouverte. Comment il pouvait prouver ça ?  
Tony décrocha ton téléphone pendant qu'il prenait le contrôle des écrans de la salle.

« - Astin minn… Tu es en retard j'imagine ? » Ronronna une voix avec un accent d'oxford remarquable, incroyablement riche et sensuelle qui envoya des petits frissons dans le dos de toute la salle sans distinction de sexe ni d'âge.  
« - Tu es en haut-parleur, Lok '. »  
« - Ho. » La voix s'était faite instantanément plus distante et froide mais toujours aussi sexy. En fond sonore, on entendait le rire facile de Thor et celui, plus bas, des autres Avengers. « Que puis-je pour toi, Anthony ». Et même s'il ne le voulait pas, la voix était affreusement chargée d'érotisme sybarite juste à prononcer le prénom de l'ingénieur.

« - Lokiiiiii »

Le rire du prince ne fit rien pour calmer la soudaine hausse de tension de toute la salle ni les moites réactions intempestives induites.

« - Tu peux mettre la caméra et le hautparleur de ton coté, Rodolphe ? Vous êtes au restau là ? »

Loki obéit. Il recula le téléphone. Son visage et les Avengers apparurent sur les écrans.

«- ….Vous êtes pas chez Gino. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Mon frère et ton fils ont découvert ce petit restaurant et son concours de plus gros mangeur. Celui qui bat le records ne paye pas son repas. »

Le fils de Stark ? les journalistes allaient vraiment avoir un attaque à ce rythme.

« - le patron s'est pas encore ouvert les veines ? »  
« - Ca ne devrait pas tarder. » Rit encore Loki.  
« - Le pauvre. On peut voir ? »  
« - Bien sûr. Je vais passer le téléphone a Lady Natasha si cela ne te dérange pas. Je dois rattraper mon retard après tout. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.  
Natasha prit le téléphone.  
Incrédule, la salle entière pu voir Thor, Steve, Loki, Vision et Bruce qui dévoraient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Thor sifflait la nourriture comme un ogre, Loki aspirait la sienne avec la grâce d'une lady anglaise et entre les deux limites du spectre, Steve, Bruce et Vision allaient du plus bâfreur au plus classe.  
Le juge resta dix bonnes minutes la bouche ouverte avant de se rappeler de la fermer.  
Régulièrement, les monstres affamés levaient leurs plats vides pour qu'ils soient remplis à nouveau. A l'arrière, un pauvre type en larmes semblait en effet réfléchir au suicide.  
Vision fut le premier à lâcher l'affaire après avoir avalé 5 kg de nourriture. Bruce fut le second à 6kg 250, Steve a 7k800 puis le combat se poursuivit entre Loki et Thor jusqu'à ce que Thor lâche un rot de fin du monde puis rende les armes à 11kg600. Loki finit son assiette, dépassant son frère de peu, à 12kg400.

« - Tu triches Loki ! » Rit Thor.  
« - Je mange pour deux. »  
« - Je peux raccrocher, Tony ? » Finit par demander Natasha.  
« - Yep ma belle. Merci. »

La communication coupa. Tony jeta un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire au juge.

« - Et ils font entre quatre et huit repas par jour suivant leur activité. »

Le juge avala péniblement sa salive. COMMENT les Avengers arrivaient-ils à avaler tout ça ? Ou est ce qu'ils mettaient tout ce qu'ils avalaient ? C'était même pas possible au niveau volumétrique !

« - mais…mais…. »  
« - oui, je sais, ça devrait faire plus que 150 000 dollars par mois, mais j'ai des accords directs avec les producteurs. Moins cher. J'ai déjà vu Loki et Thor manger chacun une chèvre entière. Et quand je dis entière, c'est les os compris hein. Ils ont laissés que les sabots et le crane. Trop durs. »

Le juge retint un petit sanglot.  
Des monstres…c'était des monstres…

« - je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ? J'ai faim et il faut bien que quelqu'un paye pour leur repas. Je vais pas laisser ce pauvre restaurateur comme ça même s'ils ont gagnés le concours, ça le mettrait sur la paille. »  
« - Vous pouvez disposer. » S'étrangla à moitié le juge.

Tony sortit, un large sourire aux lèvres, laissant ses avocats gérer le reste. Il reprit sa voiture, toujours sur fond de « sans commentaire » malgré les hurlements sur sa vie privée et son choix de partenaire quand il traversa la foule pour rejoindre le véhicule. Loki ? Le Loki ? Celui qui avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la Terre ? mais….ho…Attendez … C'était LOKI le monsieur tout bleu avec des cornes et en pagne qui se battait avec les Avengers depuis six mois alors ? Diantre !  
Tony rejoignit ses amis, non, sa famille au restau. Il passa derrière Loki qui faisait passer le repas avec un litre de glace à la vanille. Gentiment, il posa sa main sur son ventre légèrement ballonné.

« - Bien repus ? »  
« - C'était suffisant. »  
« - Et junior ? »  
« - Suffisant pour lui aussi. »

Tony déposa un bisou dans le cou de son compagnon.

« - Vous m'en avez laissé au moins ? »

Le restaurateur s'excusa. Les cuisines étaient vides.  
Ben…Shawarma alors !

L'estomac de Thor gronda. Pas sa faute ! Le temps que Tony revienne du tribunal, il avait commencé à digérer.


End file.
